The Green Eyed Demon
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: In a village there's there's a myth of a Green Eyed Demon that lives in the forest none are brave enough to prove the myth over time it has became more of a bed time story to scare naughty children is the demon really just a myth?
1. Chapter 1

If you have any questions or comments about any of my stories you know what to review!

A woman stepped into the middle of the woods basket in one hand torch in the other she set the basket down a little to roughly causing the baby inside to wail she turned ignoring it "If the Green eyed demon doesn't bother with you I hope you satisfy the wolves."

A woman stood blond hair going off in all directions from rolling in her sleep she walked toward the door of her small home only pausing to grab her cloak "What is that Soulless wailing?"

This woman was green eyed was the green eyed demon this forest was her home the creatures in her home. She didn't look a day over twenty despite being alive for close to hounded years. Although her terms with a certain blue haired wolf were rather debatable her closest friend was a shy mouse that lived her walls. Ever one of her animal friends served a purpose the birds acted as her eyes and ears for the area ,where as the wolves brought her game from there hunts, her mouse friend served no purpose other than company ,I bright yellow squirrel be she not to bright had one of the hardest jumps amusement she had taking to watch said squirrel run through the tree tops on quite days.

The green eyed demon stared down at the basket then looked to the other woman's retreating form "Such vile act abandoning a child in the little of the woods." she knelt down and pick the child from the basket as it wailed on "Hush little imp Maka will take care of you now." The opened a baby opened his eyes and bright red eyes stared at her before smiling "you'll be fine now little imp." She let out a whistle "Black Star ,Tsubaki." A blue wolf and a cream colder one appeared at her side "Smell the basket if anyone with that scent comes into the forest I don't care how old or young they are I want you to eat them."

The blue wolf gave a snarl as the cream one hung her head "Meats meats do you wish to have some of the remains?"

Maka turned her little imp cradled in her arms "No just divide it among the pack but bring me their souls I'll feed them to my little Soul Eater to make him strong."

The cream wolf's head shot up "But Maka that will."

Maka nodded "Make him a demon I am aware of that." Maka walked toward her home smiling down at her little imp.

Maka enter her home and placed her little imp on her bed just long enough to remove her cloak before returning to her sleep her arms around her little imp.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka looked over the small table and frowned "Little imp what have I told you about eating?"

Soul frowned "To eat slower and taste my food."

Maka smiled "Good little imp we'll have to visit the market later today."

Soul looked up from his meal "Maka did you say we as in I'm going with you do you think we'll find my mother?"

Maka stood slowly and walked in front of Soul and kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his knee "Soul." this was serious she used his name "Your mother left you in the middle of the forest for dead she didn't want you I am not your mother but I will always care for you now will you promise me something?"

Soul nodded "Anything Maka."

Maka smiled "Forget about your mother if she didn't want you then you should not try to find her."

Soul nodded "Okay Maka."

Maka kissed his head "Good little imp."

A golden squirrel ran in through a crake in the window "Maka maka I got good news."

Maka aloud the squirrel to run up her arm "What is it Patti?"

Patti scampered around Maka's neck (yeah she scampers) "It's the traders come into town."

Maka smiled "As it been a month already?"

Patti ran down Maka's arm to perch on the back of her hand "Can you get me some candy?"

Maka sighed moving her had to a mouse whole in the wall "No patty you can't have candy your hyper enough but if Chrona would like I'll get him some cheese." (I know I stereotyping)

A small pink mouse scurried out onto Maka's waiting hand "I'd like that Maka."

Maka smiled petting the mouse "Alright Chrona I'll get you some cheese." With that Chrona scurried back into his home Patti followed.

Maka turned to Soul "We'll leave before the sun sets it will be dark enough so we'll pass for human."Maka walked back to the table and placed there dished in the wash tub next to the window before turning back to Soul "Come Little imp we must rest before our trip."

Soul curled against Maka as she wrapped her arm around him "Maka?"

Maka looked down at him "Hmm?"

Soul made a confused expression "You said I was born human then why do I have to pass as a human?"

Maka smiled weakly "Soul you've eaten the souls of the innocent your are becoming a demon."

"Why?" Soul asked

Maka held him closer "To help you grow strong."

Soul nodded in understanding letting sleep take him.

Maka smiled down at Soul "When you have matured my Little imp we will leave this forest and find a nice place to be together and have a family."

(Why she said she wasn't his mother makin' since now aint it?


	3. Chapter 3

Maka stood at the edge of the tree line her cloak's hood hiding her face. She pulled a hood over Soul's head in the same manner as her own.

Maka looked down at Soul "Stay close little imp people aren't to be trusted."

Soul made a confused expression "I don't understand why can't we trust humans?"

Maka stared off into the distance "They will hunt us down if they find out what we are humans only know to fear what they do not understand."

Maka led Soul out of the woods and into the village. Maka smiled as Soul's nose twitched at all of the new scents floating in the air.

Maka looked down at Soul "Where do you wish to go first Little Imp?"

Soul shrugged "It doesn't matter."

Maka smiled "Come along then ."

Maka led Soul through the mart stopping from time to time to buy something. She mad most things in a small basket she'd bought Soul carrying it as best he could. They'd made it to the tree line when a purple stretch jumped past them making Soul jump.

Maka sighed petting Soul's head "It's alright Little Imp she's a friend, come out Blair you scared Soul."

A purple cat stepped from the darkness "Sorry Maka how's everything been it's been years."

Maka smiled "I've been well i'm not as lonely as i once was now that i have my Little Imp."

Blair stared at the ground " Maka can you share a corner of your bed Winter's coming please?"

Maka pushed Soul a head as she walked "Alright but you can' t Chrona or Patti."

Blair followed "Thanks Maka,."

Maka sigh "Just don't make me regret this Blair."


	4. Chapter 4

Soul life had changed a lot as he grew older. His body grew stronger as his mind grew sharper. Humans started traveling into their home as the years went by. Soul hand began sitting traps to scare them. And for the most part but ever so often someone got through. Let's just say Soul ate good when they got through.

Soul removed his claw like hand from the chest of his recent kill. He held the soul in his hand chumping into it as he turned. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as a wolf drug the corpse into the trees.

Soul entered his small home "Maka i'm." He froze as Maka kissed him before kissing back "Coming home got alot better wish a greeting like that."

Maka's arms circled his neck "Your birthday's coming up would you like a clue as to what you're getting?"

"I already know what i'm getting Maka." He purred " i think it's right in front of me right now."

Maka smiled "You are corect my sweet imp this is the year you become a man you are worth the greatest gift i can give."

Soul hugged her "We had another unlucky one today."

Maka smiled "I'm glad you cleaned your hands this time."

Maka had made the first move in changing there relationship. She had gone fromhis mother figure to his mate when he was fifteen. He was still adjusting to the change.

A raven and a Carmel dove flew in the window landing on the table.

The raven spokehis tone refined "Maka there's word of someone leading a mob here in a few days."

Maka sighed "I had a feeling this would happen Kid tell the others we're leaving."

Soul stared "How do you plan to explain talking forest animals?"

Maka smirked walking the cabnet" i don't have to expain because we won't because they won't be animals."

Soul froze "Maka don't tell me you're using the book again."

Maka pulled out a book of spells "All i need is a human soul."

Soul sat on the bed with a sigh "Maka the last time you used that book you were a sleep for a week."

Maka walking and placing her hand on the scar on his chest "It was worth it and this will be you need to trust me."

Soul grabbed her by her hips "I trust you but what is something happens to you?"

Maka smiled "Everything's going to be okay sweet imp don't worry."


End file.
